R+
Rzeczywistość rozszerzona(R+) -wirtualna przestrzeń istniejącą równolegle do świata rzeczywistego. R+ działa na zasadzie ogromnej sieci rozproszonej, implementującej zaawansowany model Internetu Rzeczy (IoT). Na poziomie warstwy fizycznej wygląda to następująco - każde z urządzeń pracujące z R+ jest transciwerem - jednocześnie odbiera oraz propaguje jej sygnał. Urządzenia będące przy sobie tworzą tak zwane mgły (fog computing), wymieniając między sobą możliwie dużą ilość informacji. Sporadycznie dane z mgieł wysyłane są wyżej, do chmur (cloud computing), skąd mogą być propagowane w dowolne inne miejsce połączone z R+. Z uwagi na kolosalne obciążenia sieci preferowana jest komunikacja na poziomie lokalnym, zaś komunikacja z chmurą występuje w momencie, gdy jest ona naprawdę potrzebna. Oznacza to również, że korzystając z funkcji lokalnych R+, możliwe jest używanie sieci nawet bez dostępu do chmury. Usługi w R+ Rzeczywistość rozszerzona przychodzi z całym pakietem rozwiązań, których to celem jest ułatwienie codziennego życia użytkowników. Usługi R+ często obsługiwane są przez specjalnie do tego dedykowane pół-encje. Reklamy Reklamy przypisane są do najróżniejszych miejsc fizycznych, natknąć się na nie można wszędzie: w supermarketach, galeriach handlowych, na ulicach, w placówkach medycznych (reklamy pasty do zębów), u fryzjera, w szkołach (nowe chipsy, kursy prawa jazdy). By można było reklamować się w R+ wykupić należy miejsce na reklamę na serwerze obsługującym dane miejsce lub przestrzeń publiczną. Reklamy po ich rozwinięciu przez zainteresowanego użytkownika, podpowiadają mu mogące go interesować produkty, wskazują najkorzystniejsze promocje i rabaty, pomagają skomponować koszyk zakupowy, a także dokonać transakcji wraz z podaniem miejsca odbioru (Zgodnie z popularnymi w hiper-rozwiniętych społeczeństwach memami konsumpcyjnym: „Be smart, buy more for lower price”, „Buy quick, buy comfortable, buy on your way to work”). Reklamy w R+ przybierać mogą dowolną formę i treść. Reklamy dzielą się na statyczne i dynamiczne. Statyczne wyświetlane są cały czas, natomiast dynamiczne są mocno animowane i rozwijają się w momencie, gdy odbiorca pojawi się w ich pobliżu. W Stanach Zjednoczonych, każda dynamiczna sekwencja reklamowa poprzedzona musi zostać ostrzeżeniem w formie czerwonego prostokąta z napisem ADVERTISEMENT, wyświetlanego na pół sekundy przed uruchomieniem reklamy. Popularne reklamy to napisy na ścianach lub podłogach budynków, sekwencje filmowe, połączone często z audio. Najczęstszą formą jaką przybierają rekalmy to wirtualni doradcy, semi-encje, ograniczone wyłącznie do przeprowadzenia klienta przez proces produkcyjny. Nierzadko personifikują znanych celebrytów. Przykładową reklamą może być wychodząca ze ściany postać z najnowszą kurtką przeciwdeszczową w deszczowy dzień, zwracająca się do przechodnia z parasolem, że nie musi moknąć, wystarczy, że kupi najnowszą odzież outdoorową firmy HiMountain. Badania wskazuję, że reklamy za pomocą pół-encji mają największą skuteczność, ponieważ najłatwiej nawiązać im więź empatyczną z odbiorcą. Są również najdroższe, cena zależy od umiejętności społecznych pół-encji. To, która reklama będzie wyświetlana w danym miejscu i z jaką częstotliwością, zależy od uiszczonej przez dystrybutora opłaty, preferencji danego odbiorcy, określanych z jego profilu publicznego i historii zakupów, pory dnia, a także warunków atmosferycznych,. Jako, że do jednego serwera i miejsca przypisanych może być wiele reklam, czas reklamowy często jest przedmiotem sporów sądowych, a także debaty publicznej odnośnie prywatności danych osobowych. Ze względu na coraz większą nachalność reklam, rządy niektórych krajów, m.in. Stany Zjednoczone, Kanda, wprowadziły tak zwane Strefy Bezreklamowe (No-add Zones), odciążające ludzi od promocyjnego natłoku. Przede wszystkim obejmują one parki. Kolejnym sposobem walki z reklamami są na przykład programy filtrujące treści komercyjne, takie jak popularny ostatnio AdblockR, któy to jest częstym tematem denbat publicznych. Nawigacja Społeczeństwo R+ nie ma najmniejszych kłopotów z odnajdywaniem się w obcej okolicy. Użytkownik znajdujący się w nowym miejscu może w każdej chwili pobrać jego mniej lub bardziej dokładną mapę, po czym wysyła po prostu zapytanie do Sieci o wyznaczenie trasy dojścia do wybranego punktu. Po chwili na jego pulpicie wyrenderowana zostaje trasa dojścia. Dodatkowo możliwie jest użycie nakładek wizualizujących strzałki, linie i inne znaki nawigacyjne na ścianach i podłogach budynku. O ile budynek jest strefą publiczną możliwy jest także podgląd dowolnej z kamer, a także zdjęcia trasy. Mapy oferują możliwość wyszukiwania po interesujących usługach, słowach kluczowych, czy kategoriach, wraz z dostępem do punktów reputacji i komentarzy przyznawanych konkretnym miejscom. Teleprezencja R+ zniosło bliskość ludzi opartą na zasadach odległości fizycznej. Dziś nikt już nie jeździ na dalekie spotkania, jako, że może bez problemu porozumiewać się wirtualnie. Konferencje biznesowe prowadzone są zwykle w salach wirtualnych, użytkownicy mogą się w nich bez problemu wizualizować, niemal jakby rozmawiali w prawdziwym życiu. Pozwala to załatwiać wiele spraw niemal jednocześnie. Wciąż pozostaje jednak miejsce na imponowanie bogactwem - im większa firma, tym jakość połączenia lepsza, wirtualny pokój bardziej przypomina rzeczywisty, a efekty i nakładki R+ są bardziej widowiskowe i efektowne. Wiele firm inwestuje ogromne pieniądze w serwery i nakładki konferencyjne, by dobrze prezentować się swoim partnerom biznesowym. Komunikacja i sieci społeczne Społeczeństwo R+ oparte jest na sieciach społecznych. Związki pomiędzy poszczególnymi ludźmi można bez problemu wykryć analizując grupy do których należą. Trudność zależy od ilości udostępnianych informacji. Sama komunikacja w sieci R+ jest bardzo bezpieczna, przynajmniej w kwestii protokołów transportu informacji. Każdy komunikat znajduje się pod bardzo ciężkim krypto, klucze szyfrujące są często zmieniane, a sam proces szyfrowania wykorzystuje niewielkich rozmiarów enkryptory i deskryptory kwantowe. Przechwycenie wysłanej wiadomości nie stanowi najmniejszego problemu, natomiast jej deszyfracja bez znajomości klucza prywatnego wymaga około roku czasu, dla normalnym komputerów, i co najmniej tygodnia dla potężnych gridów sprzęgniętych ze sobą sieci neuronowych (na które pozwolić mogą sobie tylko rządy państw i najbogatszych korporacji). Z uwagi na powyższe problemy, w praktyce, komunikacja zwykle podsłuchiwana jest na jednym ze styków końcowych. Internacjonalizacja W społeczeństwie R+ zniknęły tradycyjne problemy związane z porozumiewaniem się ludzi należących do różnych kultur i narodowości. Wszystkie komunikatory udostępniają funkcję tłumaczenia tekstu lub mowy w czasie rzeczywistym. Rozmawiając z kimś w obcym języku użytkownik może w każdej chwili uruchomić funkcję tłumacza w dwóch opcjach - lektora lub napisów. Możliwe jest pobranie pakietów głosów znanych lektorów za dodatkową opłatą. Podobnie jest z tekstem pisanym, okulary R+ są w stanie na bieżąco wyświetlać przetłumaczony tekst w miejsce oryginalnego. Z powyższych powodów znacznie spadła w społeczeństwach R+ znajomość języków obcych. Około 5% - 10% procent obywateli hiperrozwiniętych społeczeńst zna język inny od ojczystego. Znajomość obecgo języka jest,rzadko wymagana zawodowo, oprócz stanowisk związanych z obsługiwaniem ważnych osobistości zagranicznych. Pakietom tłumaczącym z ''języka towarzyszą również pakiety odpowiedzialne za tłumaczenie ''na dowolny język, mało popularne z faktu, iż każdy z reguły może sobie dowolny dokument, czy wypowiadane słowa przetłumaczyć we własnym zakresie. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, w dzisiejszych czasach programy są w stanie tłumaczyć dowolny dokument, czy rozmowę bardzo precyzyjnie, zachowując przy tym stosowny styl. Jedynym miejscem w którym ludzie mogą z nimi jeszcze konkurować są dzieła literackie. Dodatkowo w ramach internacjonalizacji, dodawane są także pakiety będące w stanie w czasie rzeczywistym opisywać znaki, symbole i piktogramy, pomocne dla turystów odwiedzających obce kraje, a także informować o tym jak w danym miejscu należy się zachowywać i analizujące gesty i zachowanie przedstawicieli innych kultur. Nauka Rzeczywistość rozszerzona R+ umożliwia naukę przy zastosowaniu semi-encji lub encji pełnych. W niektórych krajach (np. Australia) nie istnieje w ogóle obowiązek szkolnictwa znany jeszcze z początków XXI wieku. Dzieci uczą się tam za pomocą programów, które dobierają dla nich indywidualne programy nauczania, ukierunkowywujące je na umiejętności do których są najlepiej przystosowane i w których czują się najlepiej (z lekkim biasem na użyteczność dla państwa). Statystyki pokazują, że dzieci, których rodzice zaadoptowali ten system nauki otrzymują na późniejszych egzaminach od półtora do trzech razy lepsze wyniki. Obecnie każdy mam możliwość wykupienia programu treningowego szkolącego go w wybranej umiejętności, wraz z encją czuwającą nad jego postępami. Finanse Pieniądz elektroniczny całkowicie wyparł gotówkę. Płacenie gotówką jest obecnie niepraktykowane. Każdy obywatel chcący prowadzić jakiekolwiek transakcje pieniężne musie mieć otworzone konto w jednym z wielu dostępnych banków. Każdy bank oferuje bezpieczny program do wykonywania płatności. Logowanie do niego jest osobną czynnością jaką należy wykonać po zalogowaniu do R+. Transakcje powyżej pewnych kwot zwykle wymagają dodatkowego potwierdzenia. Bardzo ważne transakcje mogą mieć klauzule szczególnej weryfikacji, są to jedyne transakcje, których nie można wykonać zdalnie, wymagają one skanu DNA. Za wszystko inne zapłacisz zdalnie przez R+. Nawet osobiste zakupy w sklepie (wychodzące powoli z mody, jako, że wszystko kupuje się zdalnie, za transport odpowiadają zwykle zrobotyzowani kurierzy i drony) kończą się przelaniem pieniędzy z własnego konta na konto sprzedawcy lub sklepu. Przestępczość Kamery i mikrofony są wszędzie. Na każdym kroku człowiek obserwowany i podsłuchiwany jest przez tysiące rejestratorów. Z tego to powodu ciężkie przestępstwa stały się niepraktyczne i niewykonalne. Przynajmniej w bogatszych dzielnicach. Policja może w dowolnej chwili dostać się do milionów nagrań, także potencjalne ofiary zwykle są w stanie uchwycić i zapisać na pamięci swojego konta wizerunek napastnika. Odsetek ciężkich przestępstw zmalał do 1-2% w krajach wysoko rozwiniętych, podniósł się natomiast odsetek oszustw, piractwa, podglądactwa, manipulacji i hakerstwa. Prywatność Ludzie XXIII wieku nie przykładają dużej wagi do prywatności rozumianej jako życie prywatne, niedostępne dla innych ludzi. Obecnie niemal każdy może się dzielić nagraniami i zdjęciami, co powoduje, że wywlekanie jakiejkolwiek sprawy na światło publiczne nie rodzi większych emocji, nastawienie obywateli społeczeństw R+ do tego typu spraw można określić jako znudzeni.